Boys
by SoCherryDarling
Summary: Meg and Cas share everything, but will it extend to Dean? ***AU, Meanstiel, adult content.***
1. Chapter 1

"You remind me of someone."

Meg glanced up to see a guy sliding onto the barstool next to her while she stood with her tray waiting to collect her order.

He was a little older than her maybe, dark, sand coloured hair, green eyes, wide smile, she glanced down at the bar, guitar players fingers, and up at him again. "Oh? And who could I _possibly_ remind you of?"

The corner of her mouth flicked up despite herself.

Getting hit on was a risk of the job, or perk, depending on how she felt that day. But this guy, at least, wasn't stumbling drunk, with unfocused eyes and too familiar hands.

"You remind me of this girl I went out with once. Amazing personality, stunning sense of humour, looked like one of those 1920's starlets."

"Is that so?"

He nodded and help up a finger at the barman before turning to her again.

"Yup. You remind me of her, but to tell the truth, you're much prettier."

"Smooth. Very smooth."

He laughed and shrugged. "I try. Can I buy you a drink?"

"I'm working."

"All night?"

She hesitated for a moment then smiled. He seemed nice. She liked to think she was a good judge of character and this guy seemed ok. Flirty but not pushy, clean but not preppy.

Also his smile.

It reached his eyes and gave him little crows feet.

She liked that.

Turning away from the bar with her tray she looked over her shoulder at him and smiled.

"I finish at nine."

* * *

She was half surprised to see him still there at nine.

She was totally surprised that he was sober.

It seemed like he'd nursed only two beers while waiting for her and this was a big pro point in his favour.

"You waited."

He shrugged and stood, holding out his hand to her. "You seemed worth the wait. I'm Dean."

"Meg."

"Well, Meg, can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure. Beer? Give me a sec though, I need to text my housemate."

* * *

Cas was about to leave the house when his phone chirruped at him.

Plucking it up he saw a text from Meg.

_- Gonna be late. Met someone interesting! You'd like him. Pick me up at 12? xxxx-_

He smiled fondly and took his coat off.

At least now he could catch up on some Sherlock for a couple of hours.

* * *

"So you work here to pay your way through school?"

Meg shook her head and held her glass up to the bartender for another shot.

"Nope. You think waiting tables in this place could pay for school? I went for a while then dropped out." She narrowed her eyes. "Does that make you think less of me? That I'm not in school?"

"Not at all. I'm a great believer in understanding the difference between intelligence ad education."

She chuckled and propped her elbow on the bar to rest her chin on the back of her hand. "Dean. That may be the nicest line anyone's ever used on me."

"I tried."

"So what about you? School? Job? I don't think I've seen you around here."

"Just moved here actually. I work as a gopher at the recording studio…."

"Gopher?"

"Yeah… Go for this, go for that.. You know. Its crappy and pays dick but I'm interested enough in the industry to start at the bottom."

"Well good for you." Meg tapped her glass against his and smiled.

"You know what Meg?"

"What?"

"You may be the most charming person I've met here so far."

"Well. Dean. That's not hard. You see, this town is full of depressingly boring people."

He leaned a little closer to her, dropping his voice conspiratorially. "Is that so?"

"It is. Lucky you met me, or you could have spent your evening talking with one of those Paris Hilton wannabes over there." She saw his gaze flick over her shoulder at a gaggle of loud girls sat at a table n the other side of the bar, and was pleased at the tiny sardonic smile that crept onto his lips.

"That would have been a shame." He said, turning his attention back to her.

"Oh?"

"I have absolutely no interest in kissing any of those girls."

Meg felt a flush rise up her face and laughed quietly before downing her drink and looking up at him again.

He was very close, their knees having already met, were now giving way to their thighs, his elbow was touching hers and Christ he smelled nice. Like leather and shampoo and whiskey and sunny afternoons lying in the grass.

"You were planning on kissing someone tonight?"

"No." He closed the gap between them and waited, his lips only a fraction away from touching hers. "I was kinda hoping I might get to kiss you."

It's a funny thing, she thought, that whenever there's that first kiss, its hard to pinpoint who closes the tiny gap. Someone always makes the _first_ move, but its hard to work out who finishes it, who makes the decision to throw caution to the wind.

She liked how he kissed.

It was polite.

No tongue down her throat, no blender worthy wet smacking of lips.

No. This was the kiss of someone who very much hoped there would be more and who didn't want to fuck it up on the first try.

It was also the kind of kiss that had that little electric spark running through it, the kind that promised more. Of tongue and teeth and nips and sighs.

"I really, _really_, want to see you again." Dean breathed hard as they parted and he smiled at the colour that had crept up Megs cheeks.

"Me too. But, there's one thing."

"Oh?"

"I'll have to ask my boyfriend."

Dean lent back and blinked in surprise. "I'm sorry….. Your _what_?"

"My boyfriend." Meg pointed over to the booth where Cas was sitting, beer in one hand, frowning down at his phone in concentration.

"You have a boyfriend?"

"It's…Complicated."

Dean ran his hands through his hair and glanced worriedly at Cas, even though he didn't appear to be watching them.

"Look. I don't want to step on anyone's toes you know? I just got here and… shit…. I'm sorry…."

"No! no it's not like that! Look, Dean, we have a pretty open relationship. It's not easy to explain it… ah crap…. I'm sorry. I should have said something but when I do, guys kind of presume I'm easy you know?"

She saw him hesitate and grabbed at his hands.

"I really like you, I think we could have a lot of fun together. Come over and meet Cas ok? He's awesome. What's the worst that could happen?"

"He starts throwing punches?"

Meg threw back her head and laughed.

"No silly. He's adorable. He won't get mad. Look, at the very least you walk away from here with two new friends. Whatd'ya say?"


	2. Chapter 2

This was not going at all to plan.

_What the fuck am I doing?_

Dean allowed Meg to take his hand and lead him over to the booth where Cas was sat….. Where her _Boyfriend_ was sat.

He really didn't need this crap. He moved here for a fresh start, not to fall into an even bigger shit storm.

And yet he went with her.

Meg's hand was warm and solid in his and _God_ if he wasn't lonely.

When he'd seen her at the bar he thought he'd try his luck. She was one of those girls who wasn't perhaps beautiful in the traditional sense, not all poker straight blonde hair and long tanned limbs, although she _was _pretty, but there was something about her, an energy that drew him, the way she held herself, the slightly too wide grin, the darkness in her eyes.

She had fascinated him when they finally got talking.

He was used to girls looking great and turning out to be vapid husks, waiting for him to fill in the gaps. The frustrating thing was that he got the impression that some of these girls, at least. Weren't really like that. It was as if they where playing a part, but he couldn't bring himself to play along.

So when he talked to Meg, and she was pretty and sweet and funny and yes….. He wanted to kiss her again, and this was why he was letting her take him over to Cas, who was now looking up at them, smiling as they approached.

"Hey!" He stood and hugged Meg, kissing her lightly on the lips, then turned to Dean, holding out his hand. "How you doing? I'm Cas."

Dean shook it and tried to smile. "Dean."

"You guys want a drink?" Meg half pushed him into the booth so had no choice but to sit down.

A commotion from the bar made them all turn and Meg ran over to see what was happening, coming back moments later with an apologetic smile on her face and two beers.

"Benny just managed to nearly cut his hand off, so Boss is gonna run him to the ER which means I have the pleasure of finishing up. You guys Ok with waiting?"

Dean saw the nervous twitch at the corner of her mouth.

_She thinks she's blown it, it's too much, he'll walk away…._ and he relaxes a bit, accepts the beer and offers her a smile.

"I can wait a little longer."

Meg grins, and there's that cute blush blooming on her cheeks again. "Great. Look after him Cas. Be about forty minutes ok?"

"No rush sweetie." Cas squeezes her hand as she leaves, then turns to Dean. "So, you met Meg."

It's hard to read the other man. His features had slipped into neutral, his lips half set, eye's fixed on Dean as though appraising him. He'd noticed his eyes straight away. They were the kind of blue eyes with thick lashes that his Aunt Ellen would have said were wasted on a man. But it wasn't their aesthetics he was taking notice of, it was their intensity. Here was a man who could run hot or cold with no in between at all and despite what Meg had said to him, Dean had no trouble imagining this guy fighting for what he wanted.

"Look. I'm sorry man. I had no idea she was taken. I don't make a habit of stepping on other guys toes you know? I only found out she had a boyfriend like five minutes ago."

Cas waved his hand at him dismissively and he thought he saw his shoulders relax a little.

"Don't sweat it." He glanced over bar and Dean followed his gaze to where Meg was over seeing a girl counting up one of the tills.

"We have a complex relationship, Meg and I."

"So I see."

"Does it bother you?"

Dean frowned and took a pull on his beer before shrugging. "Honestly? I don't know. I've never been in this situation before?"

Cas smiled, and Dean felt like he'd been granted a little grace, that he was no longer being judged as a threat. "I can see why she likes you."

"So. What's the deal? You guys swingers or something?"

Cas laughed loud enough that Dean saw Meg glance over, frowning slightly.

"Oh god no! Don't say that to her! No. We don't swing. It's more complex than that."

"Enlighten me then."

He nodded thoughtfully and picked at the label on his bottle. "Ok. It's a fair question."

Cas looked across the bar and frowned, as though working out how to explain things, and Dean wondered if he even knew _what _was going on, really.

"Meg and I have been together for nearly six years, bar a few weeks. We met in high school and when I went to college we continued dating long distance until she graduated and came here as well."

He paused, and for a moment Dean wondered if he'd continue, but eventually he did, swigging the beer back and placing the bottle on the table with maybe a little too much force.

"About six months after she joined me, she cheated on me. I don't mind telling you, I felt like she'd stamped on my heart. I was crazy about her." He looked up then, meeting Deans eyes with that strange intensity again. "I still am."

Dean nodded. There didn't seem to be anything he could say to that.

"We took a break. She moved out and we started dating other people, but the thing was, we always ended up back together you know? And then we just fell into this routine of seeing other people but coming home to each other."

"So you see other people too?"

Cas tilted his head in indifference. "Sometimes. Not so much now to be honest. I work long hours now and besides, I don't really see the need to. I don't have the compulsion to date new people like Meg does."

"You do it to keep her happy?"

The fierceness was back in his eyes and Dean couldn't help but slightly recoil, pushing himself quietly back into the booth seat.

"I'd do _anything_ to make her happy."

Dean slid across the seat and went to stand up. "Look, man. If this is going to be a problem…. Shit, this isn't a situation I've ever found myself in ok? I have no idea how this works, but I can see she's your girl and I'm just gonna go, ok."

"No. You misunderstand me."

"I don't think so."

"Are you planning on hurting her?"

"What? No!"

"Do you sleep around?"

"No."

"Do you have any STD's?"

"Shit…. No!"

"I have no problem with you seeing Meg."

"You're confusing me." Dean sat back down and ran his hand down his face, frowning in confusion. "You're happy for strangers to sleep with your girl?"

"No. I like to meet then first."

Chuckling softly, Dean finished his beer and shook his head in amazement. "I truly don't understand you."

"It's not hard Dean. You can't contain Meg anymore than you could contain the ocean. She likes the thrill of new people, but she always comes home to me. It was something I was willing to compromise on to keep her."

"I gotta say, I admire your dedication." Dean held his bottle out and after a second Cas tapped it with his.

"You know. You're the first person who ever actually asked me anything about this."

"Really?"

"Most guys seem to think it makes Meg a… uh… _woman of easy virtue_…." He smiled sadly. "It hurts her you know? She's not a whore. She just has this infinite capacity for love. I think that makes her special."

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess it does."

They both turned to the bar and watched her.

Dean wondered what Cas saw when he looked at Meg.

Did he see the say her hips moved as she shimmied past her co-worker, did he see the way her smile lit up her face when it was genuine. Did he see the delicate way her fingers worked as she counted through notes and change.

Glancing at Cas he smiled.

He probably did.

"Look. I should go, but I'm gonna give you my number to give to Meg…. If you want to. I'm not gonna ask for hers. If you're happy for me to see her then have her give me a call. If not, I'll not bother her again."

"Ok. Thank you."

* * *

"He left?"

Cas looked up at Megs disappointed face and lifted the corner of his mouth. "Yeah. But he gave you his number….. You should call him."

She glanced at him and grinned. "You liked him?"

"Better than the last one you hooked up with."

Meg punched him playfully on the arm. "You ever gonna let me live that down?"

"Nope. Come on. Lets go home."


	3. Chapter 3

"You pick."

They stood outside the move theatre, scanning the list.

Meg pretended to consider the options, but really she was watching Dean.

"It's a pivotal moment you know…."

"Choosing a movie?" Chuckled Dean.

"Yup. Don't laugh!" She elbowed him in the side and grinned. "Movies, books and music… The three things that cement people together…. Or tear them apart."

"That's pretty heavy for a first date."

"Hey. I think it's good to get all this out in the open right off the bat."

"Movies?"

"Movies."

"So if I pick the wrong one…?"

Meg sighed theatrically and shook her head. "Then we'll just have to go our separate ways."

"So no pressure then.."

"None what so ever."

She grinned and bit on her lower lip while Dean frowned at the list.

"Ok…. I don't think you're a rom com girl."

"10 points for you!"

"….and I don't see you as a slasher fan…."

"So predictable…"

"Or a political thriller."

"God no."

"Period drama…"

Meg rolled her eyes and made gagging noises.

"I got it! Classic horror…. They're showing _The Thing _at nine. Miss Masters, would you do me the honour of letting me escort you to the movies?"

"Why, Mr Winchester. It would be my pleasure."

* * *

The interior of the car was cosy, especially with rain lashing against the windows.

Dean had the radio on softly, and it cocooned them in a warm glow.

He'd always thought That being in the car like this, the radio on, the warmth still lingering despite the engine being off, the softness of a girl pressed against him as they kissed, he thought this car was as good, if not better, than any five star hotel room, or open fire in a log cabin. This was the stuff his dreams were made of.

He inhaled deeply as her lips worked against his, pushed his hands into her hair and grabbed fistfuls of it, as though if he didn't then she might drift away from him.

There was still the lingering scent of popcorn, salt on their lips, grease on their fingers and it drove him wild.

Right now, this very second, he didn't care about the weird circumstances, he didn't care that she basically belonged to someone else, even if that someone was fine with the whole thing but _god_! How could he be?

How could Cas even begin to be ok with the idea of someone else's hands on Meg?

She pulled away from him slightly, her eyes still closed, her mouth open for a second before she pressed her lips together, as though sealing the memory of his inside them, then she looked up at him and smiled.

"I should go in."

Dean pulled her back to him and kissed her again. "You don't have to. We could go to mine." He murmured.

Gently and, he felt, a little reluctantly, Meg placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back.

"Sugar. I don't fuck on the first date."

"Oh….. No…. I didn't mean…"

She smiled, a little kindly, a lot amused. "Yeah, ya did…. "

Kissing him once more, hard and fleeting, she gathered up her things and smiled. "I had a great time Dean."

"Me too." He ran his hand down his face, flustered and a bit deflated. "Can I see you again?"

"I'd be offended if you didn't want to. Call me."

And she was gone.

Out into the swirling rain, running across to her building and disappearing inside.

He smiled, ran his tongue across his lips to taste her one last time then cursed at the aching swell in his pants.

Fuck.

* * *

"I'm home!"

Cas looked up from his book and smiled as Meg came in, throwing her door keys in the bowl on the table with a clatter and flinging her jacket over the back of the sofa carelessly.

"Good time?"

"Awesome." She hopped onto the sofa next to him and took his book out of his hands. "But now I'm all kinds of hot."

"You didn't sleep with him?"

"Nope. Of course not." She grinned impishly and started to undo Cas's shirt buttons.

She as always like this, after a first date.

Glowing and smiling and ready to tear his clothes off. He still wasn't sure how much he liked it.

It was like having someone warm her up for him and while he enjoyed the sex that came after, he was insanely jealous of the flirting and touching and kissing she'd shared with someone else.

He gripped the bottom of her shirt and pulled it roughly over her head.

There really was only one way he could deal with it, and she knew it. She enjoyed the game, she knew how he felt and damn it, she played on it.

They kissed hard.

Crushing lips against teeth, tongues pushing roughly inside their mouths as fingers fumbled with zippers and buttons, hands tore at clothing. They weren't even fully undressed as he pushed into her, making her hiss and grit her teeth at his abruptness, his urgency.

Cas braced himself against the arm of the sofa and thrust hard, his teeth biting down on her neck, making her whimper and squirm, but her hands still clutched at his hair and her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer.

He could smell the other man on her.

The faint scent of aftershave, car, popcorn, it clung to her and made him so angry, a madness crept through his veins every time.

Every god damn time.

And when she did this, he had to claim her back, make her his again and she opened herself to him, little gasps in her throat, against his lips, she panted his name.

_Cas…. Cas_

Until he could stand it no more and let himself go, clawing at the sofa cushions, trying to bury himself inside her and panting in her ear.

_I love you._

_I love you._


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait. Are you telling me you _still _haven't slept with him?"

"Nope. Not yet." She pottered around the kitchen in the early morning light, yawning and stretching while Cas dried his hair with a towel, little tendrils of steam still rising off his body, the shower being considerably warmer than their cold little apartment.

Cas shook his head incredulously. "Well this must be some kind of record. I'd have expected you to have moved on by now. Its been, what? Three weeks?"

Meg nodded and turned away to make coffee.

He was right of course.

Usually she dated someone, slept with them three or four times and then it was all over within ten days or so.

This time though…..

There was something about Dean that compelled her to wait. Maybe it was because he never hassled her, didn't whine and cajole her into coming back to his for sex, and it wasn't as if he didn't want to. What he couldn't help pressing against her made that more than obvious, but he let her lead.

When she drew back he stopped.

He didn't question it, didn't pout, didn't push the point. He'd offer one last kiss before seeing her home, or before leaving.

Perhaps she was hooked on this gentlemanly side of him, perhaps she was afraid that when she finally slept with him then it would be over.

But she couldn't deny, she genuinely enjoyed spending time with him.

"You ok?" Cas slipped his arms around her waist and held her from behind.

"Yeah." She shook her head a little, as though trying to clear it, then turned around and wrapped her arms around Cas's neck, kissing him softly. "Yeah I'm fine."

He smiled uncertainly, then licked his lips. "You taste of coffee."

"I do?"

He kissed her again and Meg felt all the strangeness fall away.

It was the two of them.

Meg and Cas against the world.

She really should just get Dean Winchester out of her system.

* * *

"I can't believe you made me come over and watch this."

Meg frowned at him. "What? I love this show, you wanted a date tonight …. Its called compromise." She ginned at him wickedly.

Dean laughed and kissed the top of her head.

It was nice, sitting here on this sofa, just watching TV and eating snacks. It had been a long time since he'd felt so relaxed, so at peace.

Tv.

Snacks.

Girl by his side.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't desperate to actually take this thing they had a step further.

God he'd like nothing more than to actually strip away not just her clothing, but the barrier she had up against everyone, the second skin she wore like armour to protect herself.

He wanted to push his fingers through that skin and feel the yielding flesh beneath.

Or something like that.

Dean thought about it a lot.

He thought about it in the increasingly extended showers he took and in the dark watches of the night when he could still smell her hair on his fingers and there was nothing to do but imagine her smile and her lips and her eyes while his right hand did a piss poor job of being a substitute for her.

Apart from the frustration, he was happier than he'd been for a long time.

The key in the door made then both turn as Cas walked in.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd be here tonight." He fiddled with his keys awkwardly then seemed to make a decision. "I'll just change then I'll go out again."

"No." Dean felt Meg stiffen against him slightly as she spoke, felt her hand involuntarily tighten on his. "Cas. Stay. We don't mind, do we?" She turned quickly to Dean, her face a little pained.

"Course not." He put on his most genuine smile and aimed it at Cas, who, to his surprise, seemed to sigh a little, relax. "We're just watching some TV."

After a moments hesitation, Cas joined them. Carefully, he slid onto the sofa next to Meg, then wrinkled his nose. "We're watching this?"

Meg elbowed him hard enough to push him against the arm of the sofa. "Oh my God! Everyone's a critic!"

* * *

Dean stayed on to watch the movie that came on after her show.

Half way through he noticed Meg had fallen asleep. She'd quietly slipped down so that she was now lying with her head in Cas's lap, although she still had her hand in Deans.

He glanced across at Cas and smiled nervously.

"I guess I should go." He whispered.

Cas shrugged. "If you're gonna leave every time she falls asleep during a movie, you're gonna miss a lot of movies."

Then he smiled. It crept across his face and just like that, they'd shared this tiny moment, found this thing in common, found the sleeping girl between them amusing.

"She _did_ nod off at the movies last week."

"Every damn time." Chuckled Cas. He looked down and gently stroked her dark hair.

Dean found himself running the pad of his thumb back and forth across Megs palm, resting his other hand on her leg.

It was strange, the peace he felt, grounded by her limbs, her warmth, the slow breath from her parted lips.

But it was more than that. More than her.

"You know, she's like this little demon child." Said Cas quietly, his fingers still working through her hair. "It's like she's desperate for something, so desperate that she'll do whatever it takes to get it, something more than me, but she doesn't know what yet, so she drifts and tastes and never settles down."

Dean felt something shift in his chest.

It wasn't quite guilt, but it wasn't far off.

"If you're not ok with this, with Meg and I, I'll stop seeing her. I don't want anyone hurt."

Cas glanced over at him and smiled sadly. "If it wasn't you it would be someone else. Besides, I don't dislike you."

Dean chuckled and raised an eyebrow in amusement. "You don't _dislike_ me?"

Cas blushed a little and looked back down at Meg, the corner of his mouth sliding upwards.

"I meant, if she was seeing anyone I'd rather it was you. Someone who treats her good, gets her. Doesn't treat her like…." He trailed off and shrugged.

It wasn't hard to see how in love with her Cas was, but Dean couldn't deny that he was heading the same way. It was crazy, only a few weeks and not so much as one night together, but she'd drawn him in and, yes, he could understand how Cas felt, how a person could get to the stage where they would do anything for her.

"Look. We were gonna head to a movie tomorrow, after Megs shift. Why don't you join us?"

Cas frowned and pressed his lips together thoughtfully. "I'm not sure…"

"It'll be fun! We can hook up an hour before and have a beer or two while we wait. I know Meg would want you there too."

Dean remembered their first meeting, how Cas's eye's had scared him a little, how the blue had been cold and steely, but now, when he turned to face him, he saw nothing but softness there. A little confusion and a tiny flicker of gratitude.

He smiled then looked away.

"I'd like that."

* * *

Napping on the sofa was always nice.

Meg was hovering between deep sleep and wakefulness, her body warm and heavy. She could feel Cas stroking her hair, could feel Deans hand in hers, could hear the low rumble of them talking above her, even though she didn't really comprehend what they were saying.

There was this radiating, glowing heat in her chest, this strong understanding that at last, she'd found it.

She knew what she wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

Cas fiddled with his phone.

It looked better than peeling the labels from beer bottles, made him seem like he was doing something purposeful rather than giving way to nervousness.

Which was ridiculous.

Why the hell was he nervous?

Perhaps it was because he never really had anything to do with any of Meg's guys. At least, she'd never let one in this much, invited them into their apartment, introduced them to Cas properly.

They'd always been this slightly distant presence in his life and now he was sitting here, waiting for Dean to turn up and he had the same kind of butterflies in his stomach as he got when he went on a date.

He pushed the phone away with a disgusted sigh.

What the hell was wrong with him?

"Hey." Dean sat himself down on the other side of the table and smiled, turning away briefly to hold up two fingers to a passing waitress. "How you doing?"

"Good. I'm good…. You? I mean, are you ok?"

_Oh God._

_He was babbling._

Dean pressed his lips together and nodded, his eyes crinkled as though he was smiling. "Yeah. I'm doing ok Cas."

He was seeing it.

He was seeing what she saw.

Cas sucked on his beer and tried to quash the feeling that was pressing against his chest.

He wasn't noticing the colour of Deans eyes, or the way his shirt hugged his upper arms, or the way when he smiled his whole face lit up.

Not at all.

"Excuse me." He mumbled, before pushing back from the table and heading off to the mens room.

Locking the door behind him, Cas stood in front of the mirror, his hands gripping the sink. With a deep breath he turned on the cold tap and, cupping his hands, washed his face, trying to quiet the burning in his cheeks.

What the hell?

This was new.

It wasn't as if he'd never fooled around with a guy or anything, but this wasn't the same.

This was like being hit in the chest with a sledge hammer.

_Stop it._

Cas ran his hands through his hair and stared at his reflection.

_Just stop it._

* * *

"Can I just make it clear that _that _movie was not my choice." Meg chuckled as they walked out of the double doors and away from the movie theater.

"I happen to like art house films."

Meg looked at Dean sceptically. "Oh sure. But they're all the same right? Boy meets girl, girl kisses other girl, boy gets insanely jealous, everyone ends up miserable…. In black and white… with subtitles…" She wiggled her fingers at him and laughed.

"I enjoyed it." Said Cas quietly, not looking at Dean.

In fact, he'd been quiet all evening.

"Of course you did." Meg hooked her arm though his and grinned. "You're my little nerd." She ruffled his hair and he half pulled away, smiling shyly.

It seemed natural for her to hook her other arm through Deans, the three of them walking back his car together.

Something was off though.

She could feel it.

As they got to the car Meg hopped in the back, leaning forwards so she could talk to them both as they drove away.

"You know what boys? Lets go home. I'm gonna cook."

Cas let out a strangled cough.

"What?"

"You can't cook."

"Sure I can! I make that thing you like."

"Thing?"

"Yeah you know. The pasta thing."

"Meg. That's a microwavable packet meal, and I never said I liked it."

"What's not to like! You get the pasta and that yellow powdery stuff and you put water on it and zap it for what, 6 minutes?"

Dean chuckled as they played this out for him, this little glimpse of domesticity.

"I have a better idea." He said.

* * *

"This was a significantly superior idea Dean." Meg mumbled through a mouthful of chow mein,

She'd pulled the cushions off the sofa and the three of them sat on the floor, the food cartons spread out in the middle.

Cas had put music on and it drifted soothingly through the little apartment. This, and the soft light the lamps threw around the room, made the space seem almost tent like, enveloping.

"You're hogging those noodles!" Dean reached forwards to take the carton from Meg, but she snatched it away and growled.

Cas laughed and looked down at his hands. "Good luck with that."

He looked up fleetingly and shared a smile with Dean, feeling more in control now.

Back at the bar, he must have felt ill or something.

It was ridiculous to think that he….

That he what?

Thought Dean was attractive, funny, smart, fun to be around?

No.

It was just his head being messed up.

He was confusing things.

Cas didn't have many friends. He found it hard to open up to people. Meg understood him, she _was_ his best friend, not just his lover. In fact, he couldn't comprehend one without the other.

She didn't realise it, but he hadn't dated anyone else.

Not one person.

He just couldn't bring himself to, couldn't understand how she could sleep with someone she didn't care about. So he'd lied, because it made her feel better to think he was happy, that he understood.

"So…." Meg put her food down and sat up on her knees, facing them both. "I've been doing a lot of thinking over the last couple of days."

Cas frowned.

She had that look in her eye, that glint that held the promise of mischief.

Meg crawled over so that she was knelt facing them both.

She turned towards Dean and to his surprise, she lent forwards and kissed him languidly.

Cas looked away, embarrassed.

He felt her hand on his arm and turned to find her leaning in to kiss him too.

"Meg…"

"I want this." She murmured, reaching out a hand to Dean while touching Cas's cheek with her other. "I realised it all at once. I want you both…. And I know you do too…"

Cas shot a look at Dean, wondering if he knew about this, if they'd planned it together. He was ready to be furious, to march out of the room, but what he saw in Dean's eyes shocked him.

The same surprise, the same confusion. It was like looking into a mirror and having his own questions reflected back at him.

He was shaking.

He felt Megs lips touching his, felt her tongue against his, her breath in his mouth. He couldn't help but kiss back.

She turned back to Dean, her hand still on Cas's cheek, and kissed him just as tenderly while he brought a hand up to touch her hair, run his fingers through the dark waves.

"I've been watching you both." She whispered, turning back to Cas. Some how they were both moving closer to Meg, so close now that Cas felt his knee butt up against Deans.

"I've seen how you are together."

Cas didn't say a word.

Didn't trust himself to.

"I've seen you looking at each other…"

He caught his breath while Meg was pushing herself up against Dean, leant forwards and pressed his mouth to her neck.

With trembling mouth his kissed the soft skin under her throat, felt the purr like vibrations of her sighs through his lips.

She turned to him and kissed him fiercely, he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so much fire in her, so much need.

Cas was aware of Dean close by.

His hand occasionally brushing against Cas's face as he touched Meg, little electric sparks seemed to dance from his fingers, making Cas shiver.

Abruptly, Meg pulled away, and Cas found himself face to face with Dean, noses almost touching.

Everything seemed to stop.

He saw Deans eyes widen, saw his tongue sneak out and lick his lips nervously.

Then Meg was there, a hand on each of their cheeks, small soft kisses planted on the corner of their mouths.

"It's ok." She whispered.

Neither of them seemed to close the gap, but now their lips where touching and Cas was relived to feel that Deans were as hesitant as his.

There was no confidence, just instinct.

Amazingly, Cas found himself thinking of the first girl he ever kissed.

Anna, 6th grade?

Neither of them knew what they were doing, but somehow they'd muddled through it and got to a place where it was good.

Dean's lips nervously moved against his, and Cas kissed back.

It wasn't so different from kissing a girl, and Deans lips where soft and wet and Cas couldn't help but raise a shaking hand to tentatively touch the corner of Deans mouth.

He felt him take a shape intake of breath, and then Deans fingers in his hair, gently stroking just behindCas's ear.

Megs lips pressed to his temple, he could feel her grin, even with his eye's closed, he knew it would be almost predatory.

"My boys." She sighed happily, kissing them in turn. "My boys."


	6. Chapter 6

There was something dream like about this.

Perhaps because he'd spent so much time imagining this in his head.

Part of it anyway.

Dean was lying on his back, on the bed, with Meg astride him. Her naked skin burned hot against him, her mouth pressed hard to his as she moved her hips back and forth, almost lazily.

He was actually here.

Buried deep inside her, feeling the flexing of her inner thighs against his hips, her breasts pressed against his chest, holding his face in her hands, fingers trembling slightly.

With a slight shudder, Meg sat up, stretched her body and looked behind her at Cas, who leaned in to kiss her shoulder.

Dean ran his hands up and down her waist, the muscles under her skin dancing for his fingers. Even while she kissed Cas hungrily, she continued with the languid rocking of her pelvis, making him feel detached.

Both participant and voyeur.

Digging his fingers into the flesh of her hips he watched.

He watched Cas take her face in his hands and kiss her hard, watched Megs head tip back and Cas's lips moved from hers, to her throat, down to nuzzle at her breasts, before moving away slightly to kiss the nape of her neck.

Cas was staring at him.

That intensity in his gaze was back, only now it burned hot, the switch had flipped and the shyness, the awkwardness was gone and all that was left was instinct.

He couldn't stop staring at him, not until Meg was kissing him again.

Dean closed his eyes and breathed in the sensations around him.

Her hot damp skin, the way her legs trembled, her lips biting at his, her hair in his hands. He could feel Cas brushing against his legs, felt the occasional fleeting contact on his thighs that felt like fingers, and he found himself pressing upwards into those touches.

He opened his eyes as he felt Meg gasp.

Cas was positioned behind her, murmuring in her ear, words Dean could hardly make out. All he caught was a hoarse _Yes_ from her as she turned her hunted eyes back to Dean.

And she did seem hunted now.

Back in the other room she'd been the calm one, the instigator.

She'd kissed and petted, taken their clothes off them a piece at a time. She'd laid the foundation on which she now lay and had given herself over to their desires.

_Clever rabbit._

She was half raised over him, her hands grasping at the sheets behind his head.

He took her face in his hands, traced the pads of his thumbs across her cheek bones, wiping at the sweat that had gathered there, ran his hands through her damp hair and made her look at him.

"Are you ok? Is this alright?" He whispered at her feverishly, and she could only nod urgently, biting at her lip as Cas moved behind her, his arm snaking around her neck, pulling her back slightly as he pushed forwards.

He could feel the other man's legs entwined with his, and gasped as he realised that Cas was now also quietly moving inside Meg.

She was shaking in his hands, her eye's closed, brow knit in concentration, lower lip swelling from the constant movement of her teeth on it.

Cas's hand was wrapped around her throat and his mouth was pressed to her ear, still talking, low and melodious as he began to move.

Dean brought his fingers up to Megs mouth and ran them across her lips before pushing the tips inside, shivering as she sucked on them, her eye's glassy, her gaze far off.

Cas was looking straight at him, even while he whispered to Meg.

_His_ eye's weren't unfocused. They were sharp and clear, honed in on Deans, a small half smile forming at his lips as kept his mouth pressed to her ear.

There was no way he was going to last long like this.

All three of them moving together, hands stroking skin, moans and sighs.

It was hard to keep track of who was doing what.

He found himself running his hands from Megs sides to Cas's, felt Cas's fingers grabbing at his thighs, Megs fingers tangled in his hair, Cas's teeth on her shoulder.

Dean could feel Cas inside Meg, feel him moving against him, only the thinnest layer of skin separating them, and he closed his eyes, biting down hard on his lip to try and hold off, try and slow down.

Meg was whimpering.

Tiny gasps, little snatches of words.

_Please,ohplease,ohplease,oh god…._

Moaning in frustration, Dean pushed up hard, moving his hips fast, digging his fingers into Megs thighs, hearing her start to cry out and nothing, nothing could stop him then.

With a drawn out groan he let himself go, his mouth falling open as he came, dimly registering the sound of Megs cries getting louder, mingling with his own as she fell forwards on him, limbs trembling with fatigue.

Dean kissed her hard, gasped into her mouth as she whimpered into his, crushed her close to him.

Opening his eyes he realised Cas was still moving, his eyes fixed on Dean, now a little softer, less focused, his brow furrowed, mouth slightly open, and as he came, pushing hard against Meg and shifting them all up the bed a little, he looked shocked, almost confused, as though he'd zoned out so much he couldn't remember how he came to be here.

But _she_ was here.

Back in control.

Meg tangled her limbs around them both and pulled them to lie still on the bed with her.

Dean could taste sweat on his upper lip as he licked it.

The air in the bedroom was heavy with sleepy sighs and musk, the sound of breathing slowing, of hearts quietening.

No point over thinking things.

All there was to do now, was nestle into the warmth of the bodies beside him and sleep.

Sleep and see what the morning brought.


	7. Chapter 7

The faint hiss of the shower woke him gently.

Cas opened his eyes to find himself face to face with Dean, still asleep, his lips parted softly, breath deep and slow.

The night before came flooding back, making him hold his breath, desperately trying to ground himself.

All three of them.

Together.

Because Meg wanted it.

The image of her delight, her pleasure would be forever burned into his mind, she had never looked more beautiful or wild as she had last night, but….

He rolled onto his back and pressed his fists to his eyes.

It wasn't just about her.

Last night he had found himself touching Dean. At first accidentally, or so he'd hoped it seemed. Then, when he grew bolder, he had caught his eye, watched him openly, and there had been….. _Something_.

"Morning."

Cas turned to find Dean watching him, his eyes hooded with sleep.

He was smiling sheepishly, his gaze not quite catching Cas's.

"Good Morning." He swallowed thickly. This was beyond awkward. Under the covers with Dean, he could feel his body heat warming the bed, knew their fingers were only inches from each other. "About last night…."

"Fuck I am SO late…"

Meg ran in, a towel held loosely around her.

As though they weren't there, she dropped the towel and started to dress, turning to the bed as she hooked her bra, smiling broadly.

"Hey sleepy heads. I gotta run." She pulled on her shirt and jeans. "Forgot I was opening up today."

With a squeal she hopped onto the bed and wrapped her arms around them both, kissing them gleefully on their cheeks, before grabbing her bag and sprinting out the door with a loud clatter.

For a moment there was silence.

"Is she always…..?"

"Yes."

Dean whistled through his teeth.

"Would you like a coffee?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

With them both dressed and sat drinking coffee at the kitchen counter, Cas felt a lot calmer.

It made him feel better to see that Dean was slightly embarrassed too, that some of that cocky edge he always had about him was being held back this morning.

"I had a great time….. Last night…" Dean said, a little forcefully.

Cas looked across at him to find him anxiously smiling, his gaze darting from Cas to his coffee cup and back again.

"Do you two often…"

"No. Never."

Dean frowned slightly. "So. You've _never _done that before?"

Cas shook his head and blew on his coffee.

Rubbing at the back of his head, Dean half smiled to himself. "You sure seemed to know what you were doing."

"It just seemed, natural I guess."

"Yeah."

They both bent forwards and sipped their coffee, filling the awkward gaps in conversation with caffeine.

"Look." Dean turned to him, anxiously scratching at his upper arm. Cas thought he looked like a small child, about to confess to something he'd done wrong. "I just wanna put this out there… in the open. I had fun last night…. And… I gotta admit, I'm starting to fall for Meg in a big way."

Cas remained silent, not giving him any pointers as to how his little speech was going down.

Dean cleared his throat and continued.

"It's just that…. I mean. I never did anything like that before, three…. You know, and … I really had a great time, but was kind of disappointed."

"Disappointed?"

"Yeah."

There was that little boy look again. Cas turned on his stool slightly to face Dean and was met with a bashful glance.

"It was all over pretty quick really, I guess I just kind of hoped we'd… perhaps….."

Cas turned away, his cheeks blazing. "I'm not gay Dean." He mumbled, finishing his coffee.

A hand lightly touched his arm,

"I don't believe in labels." Dean said softly. "I've never kissed a guy before Cas. And when we kissed… When meg had us kiss, it felt so good."

"Stop it."

"You didn't feel it too?"

Cas wanted to shake his head, wanted to deny that he had, that he'd felt an overwhelming wave of contentment, belonging and maybe even lust, when Dean had pressed his lips to his.

He was close to him now, and Cas glanced down in time to see Deans tongue peek out and moisten his lips before moving forwards ad kissing him.

Everything is sharper in the daylight.

In the glow of lamps, with a little alcohol and the shear force of nature that Meg was, pulling them along, it would have been easy to think it had all been imagined. But in the morning sun there was no place to hide.

Dean kissed him softly and Cas found himself kissing back, pushing his fingers into Deans close cropped hair while he bent forwards to wrap his arms around Cas's waist.

Meg wanted this, he reminded himself. She wanted this.

And now.

He wanted it too. .


	8. Chapter 8

God she was tired.

Who knew what time she went to sleep the night before, and now she'd just finished two back to back shifts at work to cover for some stupid college kid crying off about having to finish her dissertation.

_Well boo fucking hoo._

When she was tired, she was grouchy, and right now she was tired _and _hungry.

Grouchy didn't really cover it.

She went into the apartment wearily, placing the keys on the table and going to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

There were no lights on, even though it was nearly dark outside, and at first she thought Cas was out. Generally when he was home, Cas was to be found sat on the sofa, the table lamp on, reading what ever tome he had to wade his way through for work this week.

Meg hesitated. Stood in the centre of the room, sipping at her water.

It was funny how you take things for granted.

How you don't notice what creatures of habit people are until they stop doing that thing they do.

A soft sound from the bedroom made her glance towards the door.

It was strange, she thought after, that she hadn't been afraid. She'd thought she was alone in the house, but the noise just made her curious.

Carefully she pushed the door open a little.

From here she could see the bed.

Soft yellow light from the street lamps below, filtered through the thin curtains and bathed the room in an almost golden glow, like morning before the sun came over the horizon.

Cas was sat on the bed, his head tipped back, moaning softly, one hand propping him up, the other resting on Deans head, his fingers grabbing at his hair.

Dean.

It took her a second to realise what was going on, to twin the image of Dean crouched between Cas's thighs, Cas groaning and sighing,

Her head felt foggy.

She didn't feel a thing, all she could do was observe.

He was close, she could tell. The way he tilted his hips up and slightly to the side, the way his hand grasped at the bed sheets and the other took as much of Deans hair in his fist as he could.

When _she_ was down there, when she had him in her mouth, he'd grab fist fulls of her hair, use it to speed her up or push her down. His hands in her hair, his cock in her mouth. It was one of her favourite places to be.

But now someone else was doing it for her.

Dean was making him pant.

Dean was making Cas furrow his brow as he looked down at him.

Dean was making him come.

Hard.

She heard his wordless sounds of gratitude, the incoherent mutterings as he coasted down and then he chuckled, as he always did, he chuckled and leant forwards, pulling Dean up and smiling before kissing him hard on the mouth, wrapping his arms around him.

Cas glanced towards the door and froze as their eyes locked.

Maybe he was just surprised to see her.

Maybe he could see the look on her face.

"Meg…"

Wordlessly she turned and shut the door behind her.

* * *

Dean pulled his jeans up violently as he followed Cas into the living room after Meg.

_Shit._

He saw her turn to face them and her expression gave him chills, made something sick in his stomach roll.

The happy, snaky Meg was gone, and in her place was a girl who looked like she'd just been slapped.

"Was this the plan all along? Was I just the acceptable way for you two to come out?"

Cas took hold of her hands and tried to make her stand still.

"What do you mean? Meg…. I thought you wanted this?"

She turned on him, her eyes magnified through tears. "Are you out of your fucking mind? You think I wanted to come home and find you two perfectly happy banging away without me?"

"That's hardly fair."

Dean caught a note of annoyance in Cas's voice, a warning tone that Meg seemed to be ignoring.

"Fair? I don't give a _shit _about fair!"

She pulled her hands away from Cas and made to stalk off, but he closed the gap between them and grabbed her upper arms, forcing her to face him.

"YOU put us together Meg. YOU got us all in bed. Did you think you could have it all your way? Did you think we were just toys you could play with and put on a shelf while you were away?"

"Fuck you!" She spat, trying to wiggle away, but he held fast, his hands digging into her arms.

Dean hovered on the outside of this conflict.

On the one hand he felt horribly responsible, on the other it was like it was none of his business.

"You've walked over me for YEARS Meg! I did EVERYTHING to make you happy. Do you have any idea how much it hurt to know you were fucking other guys? That I wasn't enough for you?" His voice had softened and he held Meg out at arms length, his head dropping forwards. "I finally find a little calm in all this and you fight me."

Meg pulled herself away violently.

"This wasn't what I wanted!" She sobbed.

Cas sat heavily on the sofa and shook his head. "You stupid, selfish little girl." He sighed.

A strangled noise burst from Megs throat and she spun away from them, grabbing her keys and rushing from the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

A heavy silence flooded the room.

Dean stood awkwardly behind the sofa, pulling on his shirt.

He looked down at Cas and saw that his shoulders were shaking.

"Oh.. Hey…" He knelt down in front of him and put his hands on his knees. "Cas. Cas are you ok?"

He shook his head, hot tears falling onto Deans hands.

Cas looked up into Deans face, his face wretched with grief.

"I love her Dean. I love her so much. I don't think she even realises it."

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and rocked him gently, letting him sob into his chest.

He was going to fix this.

He'd driven them apart, he'd bring them back together.


	9. Chapter 9

He saw her from across the room, leant against the bar, a tray in front of her, waiting for her order to be made up.

Smiling sadly to himself, he walked over and slid onto the barstool next to her.

"You remind me of someone." He said, holding two fingers up at the barman for beers.

Meg turned to face him, surprised.

His heart broke a little.

There was no trace of the impish smile, the glint in her eye. She stood before him, pale and drawn, dark circles framing red rimmed eyes.

Something flashed across her face.

A little joy, a little hate, then she just let it all side away. Shut down.

"What do you want Dean?"

"Just to talk."

"I'm working." She sighed.

"No. No you're not. I just saw Benny. He's gonna cover for you."

He picked up the two beers in one hand and gently took Meg by the elbow. When she went with him compliantly he felt a pang of regret. He needed her to be calm so he could talk to her, but a part of him was distraught that she hadn't argued or snatched her arm away, and for the first time since yesterday, he wondered if he'd broken them. Broken them to the point where it would be impossible to put it all back together again.

They sat opposite each other in the booth, Meg staring down at her fingers on the table.

"He misses you."

Meg snorted. "I doubt it."

Dean reached across and took her hand in his. "Look. What you saw… What we did…. It wasn't to hurt you."

"I know." She whispered, wiping away a tear that threatened to fall down her cheek. She half smiled, taking a deep breath. "Ah God….. It's all fucked up." She laughed hollowly.

"Tell me Meg. What's really going on?"

She nodded slightly and took a pull on her beer, trying to calm the tremor in her lips, blinking back tears.

"Cas told you about us I guess? How we got together…. How we started doing… _this_…" She waved her hand about, signalling all the things that had come before.

"A little, yeah."

"Bet he never told you why I see other guys… Bet he doesn't even realise…." She broke off, looking away from Dean, biting hard on her lip to regain control.

"You know what? When we first got together, we were still in high school. God, he was so different from the others. More grown up I guess. I liked his stillness. I liked how he didn't need to jump around making noise like the others, he was so quietly sure of himself.

When I finally moved out here with him, things started to go wrong.

He was at school a lot and that was fine, I understood he needed to study…. Hell I was studying too…. But he just withdrew further and further away until it was like I was just … _there_… you know?

I was this piece of furniture he was used to."

She glanced up a Dean and he felt as though she was searching his face for any trace of judgment. "Go on." He encouraged.

"I wasn't stupid." She was looking back down at her hands, her fingers worrying at a beer mat, picking at the edges. "I was prepared to wait. I thought he'd come back to me when he graduated, but… But he didn't."

She half smiled and shook her head sadly.

"You know, I once turned up at his office when he was working late. I put on his trench coat and nothing else, and you know what he said when I showed him? He said _Aren't you cold? _Then told me to go home and get dressed.

I was so humiliated. I just wanted to make him happy, but it seemed the harder I tried, the less he wanted me around."

A tear rolled down her cheek, but she made no effort to stop it.

"I loved him so much but I was…. _Dying_. I was twenty, and I just panicked at the thought of feeling like that for the rest of my life, so, when I met this guy in the bar one night….. And he was flattering and attentive and, shit, it just made me feel good about myself, you know?

So I slept with him and then I told Cas."

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Not for a while anyway. He just said he understood. And God, that made me so angry. He just didn't seem to care. So I told him we should take a break.

But I couldn't quit him.

I loved him…. I still do. Is that weird?"

"Not at all."

Meg sighed and wiped at her nose with the back of her wrist. He thought she looked a little more like her old self. Talking about this.

He got the impression she wasn't one for gossiping with girlfriends.

Maybe she'd never told anyone about her and Cas.

"So…. I went back to him and I tried to get a reaction. I told him I wanted to come back, but I wanted to see other people, and he agreed. At first it was the same as before, but then he changed.

When I came back off dates, suddenly he wanted me again. He'd go crazy for me, wouldn't hardly let me in the door and he was on me.

Shit.

It was so hot."

She glanced up and blushed, as though suddenly realising who she was explaining this to.

"It was just, I dunno, It was so great to be wanted again. I didn't even like half the guys I went out with, certainly didn't sleep with as many as Cas thought I did…. But I thought I'd got him back. My old Cas.

And then I met you…"

She smiled sadly and reached for his hand.

"I really liked you Dean….. Like you. I haven't stopped… And I loved the way you and Cas got on. It was like I had the best of both worlds. Cas all attentive, you all gentlemanly and fun to be around, you and Cas hanging out like buddies. It felt good.

And then I fucked it up."

Meg was crying now.

She brought her hands up to her face and tried to quiet her sobs.

Dean leant forwards, putting a hand on her shoulder, but she gently pushed him away.

"I'm ok." She shuddered, breathing deeply. "I'm ok."

She rubbed her hands over her face and sniffed.

"When I saw you two….. It wasn't that he was with you. Don't get me wrong, _that_ didn't freak me out… It was Cas. You were making him happy. Just you. I saw you and I suddenly realised…. He doesn't need me. I didn't make him happy at all…"

"You're wrong."

"Am I?" She shook her head ruefully. "Dean. Look at the lengths I went to, you think I wanted to run around sleeping with strangers? You think that's the kind of person I am? I did it for _us_… For me and Cas…. But when it all boiled down, he just didn't need me."

Dean came round to sit on her side of the table and pulled her into his arms.

"You idiot Meg. You have no idea how much he loves you."

She didn't say anything, just pressed her damp face against his chest. Quietly he stroked her hair, kissed her on the top of her head.

"Let me take you home."

* * *

Cas knocked back the whiskey and poured another.

He couldn't settle.

Couldn't read, couldn't work, he'd not eaten or slept since she'd gone.

He didn't know what to do with himself, so he just paced the room, but god, she was everywhere.

She was the cushions she had sewn from old sweaters, the sofa they had brought from goodwill and struggled up the winding stairs together. She was the hundreds of stray bobby pins and hair bands she left scattered around the place and the milk he always forgot to buy.

He couldn't comprehend her not being here.

When she'd left before he'd nearly gone crazy, and when she'd returned with her proposition he'd agreed.

He'd wanted to say no, he'd wanted to yell and tell her it was all or nothing, but he'd stayed quiet, faked nonchalance and had been sure he'd imagined the tiny flicker of hurt that had crossed her face when he said yes.

The door opened quietly and he turned to see Meg and Dean in the hall.

His heart swelled.

She looked so small, so defeated.

Cas put his glass on the table and ran his hands through his hair.

"Meg…."

She stepped forwards hesitantly, then seemed to crumple as she burst into tears.

"I'm _so_ sorry…" She sobbed.

"No." Cas stepped forwards opening his arms and she stumbled towards him, pressing herself against his shaking body, burying her head in his shoulder as he crushed her tight to his chest. "No, I'm sorry, Meg, I'm sorry…"

She lifted her face to him and he covered her salt traced skin in kisses, murmuring apologies as she did the same, telling him over and over again,

_I love you, I'm sorry, I love you._

* * *

A lot can happen in six months.

Meg sorted through the mail, trying not to wince at the sound of the delivery men putting the new bed together upstairs.

It was funny.

She'd never been particularly precious about their apartment, but now they actually owned a house she found herself worrying about chipped paint on the skirting boards, black marks on the wall paper.

Cas teased her, but she couldn't help it, the house was her baby.

She'd done most of the work on it herself and so felt entitled to be fussy.

"Hey beautiful."

Cas walked in and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Hey yourself. Ugh you smell! Good run?"

He nodded, leaving her to pour himself a glass of water. "Yeah, it's hot out there!"

"Did you meet the new neighbours yet?"

"Oh! Yeah. Just now actually…. Um… Sam and Gabriel, I think. They seem nice."

Meg smiled to herself.

Look at us, she thought, getting to know the new neighbours, like grown ups.

Heavy footsteps came down the stairs and two burly delivery men stood before her in the kitchen.

"That's us all finished now, she's good to go."

She thanked them and watched them go, glad that their clumsiness hadn't broken anything.

_Christ! Get a grip. _She chided herself.

"Hey! You guys coming up or what?"

They looked up to see Dean leaning over the banister, grinning. "You have _got _to see this."

"This has got to be the biggest bed I ever saw."

Dean stepped up on it and bounced experimentally.

"It _does_ look roomy." Said Cas.

"Oh my God." Breathed Meg. "It's perfect!"

Dean held out his hand and she took it, letting him pull her up. She squealed as he grabbed both her hands and started bouncing on the bed like it was a trampoline.

"You're gonna break it." Said Cas with a wry smile.

Dean grinned down at him. "Oh it's gonna take a lot more abuse from us that this."

He jumped off and grabbed Cas, pulling him up on the bed, ignoring his protestations of needing a shower.

Meg chuckled and flopped down, the three of them rolling around, laughing, tickling, bouncing, until they all stilled.

She rolled over so she was facing them both, smiled as Dean and Cas shared a kiss, she then kissed them in turn before jumping on the both of them with a giggle and a sigh.

"I love you boys." She said happily, running her finger tips across their cheeks.

Cas grabbed at her and pulled her between them where they showered her with giggly kisses.

She was home.

And all she'd had to do was stop wandering.

* * *

**A/N~ So I hope you all stopped hating meg so much and realised Cas was kind of a bit of an ass too... but DAMN relationships can be fucked up right? ;)**


End file.
